


Like the Winter Wind (we don't know what it may lead us)

by Evil Teddy Bear (TheDragonRider), MiraculousAngels



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I ... love it, It's the first time writing for the PV verse, Oops, PV VERSE ANGST, there is likely to be more, wooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonRider/pseuds/Evil%20Teddy%20Bear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousAngels/pseuds/MiraculousAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix finally discovers who Butterfly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Winter Wind (we don't know what it may lead us)

**Like the Winter Wind (we don't know what it may lead us)**  
by Kitty ([theolims](https://www.wattpad.com/user/theolims))

" ** _L_** adybug," Felix said, eyes wide, staring at the heroine who was resting on the ledge of his open window.

_Ladybug knows where I live._

_How does she know where I live?_

"Hello," she said, smiling at him a little. He stepped forward, putting the empty coffee cup over Plagg just in case he did something stupid ( _it would be just my luck if she found out I'm Chat Noir because he decided to do something stupid_ ), and tilted his head to the side.

"Why are you in my room?" he asked, making sure his tone was flat. He was more confused than annoyed right now, but he was a little frustrated. _This is_ my _civilian life! You are not allowed to barge into my life and bring the superhero stuff into it too! I'm trying to get_ out –

"I need your help." _Oh, no._ He groaned. Of course she needed his help – Why didn't she just go to Chat Noir? _You are Chat Noir!_ But not right now. Right now he was _Felix Agreste,_ and she was _not_ supposed to be asking Felix Agreste for help. "There's a building I think your father owns. I need to see what's inside of it."

He paused.

If there was one thing he hated more than being Chat Noir or the rotten luck that plagued him, it was the _father_ who never seemed to have time to see him unless he wanted Felix to do something for him.

"Where is it?"

* * *

A sinking feeling formed in the pit of his stomach when he stepped after Ladybug that had nothing to do with the way Plagg was moving around on the inside of his trench coat pocket. That white glow was too soft to be light and yet it was too _eerie_ to be natural sunlight too. And what a laugh that was, because barely anything scared him, let alone the fact that he considered something to be _eerie._ He'd gotten to the point that he could face disaster without batting an eye. Such was the fate of Chat Noir.

He led the way around the corner, she had slowed down and he had lengthened his stride. There was this heavy feeling in his chest as he nearly broke out into a run ( _Felix_ definitely didn't run, and he wasn't even supposed to be here, why hadn't she come to Chat Noir?) – and then he skidded to a halt.

"Butterflies," he said. Except they weren't butterflies, not really ... That white shine was too _unnatural_ to belong to a butterfly. Butterflies had colors on them. And white was not a color.

"Akumas," Ladybug corrected grimly. The world swayed.

_Why does my father have akumas in here?_

But he was already connecting the dots and drawing a conclusion – _Butterfly. He's Butterfly. But that's –_

Ladybug shoved him into a closet and he nearly fell over. Footfalls, and he peaked through the crack.

Blond hair. He'd recognize that blond hair anywhere and that stern, cold face.

 _Oh, my God. My_ father _has been turning innocent people into villains. We've been fighting my father all this time –_

_The only way to get a miraculous forcefully is to ... kill the holder. My father wants to kill me. And he will, when he finds out._

He clutched Plagg's ring to his chest. All he felt was cold. Of course this would happen. Of course Butterfly would turn out to be his _own father._ Of _course_ his _shitty_ luck would do this to him. The world was probably laughing at him right now.

He had never liked irony to begin with, but now he absolutely _loathed_ it.

"He's gone," Ladybug breathed. "Come on. Let's get out of here, Felix." She held a hand out to him.

Felix. Right, he was Felix right now. Felix did not know what the akumas were. Felix was... What was Felix?

"Felix?"

"I'm coming," he whispered. He didn't take her hand.

 _She can't find out I'm Chat Noir. She can't_ ever _find out who I am._

**Author's Note:**

>  _Kitty:_ In case you haven't figured out in the last 600 words, _we're not really angels._ *cackles* 
> 
> Keep an eye out for Becca's update next Friday and for _The Invasion of the Tentacled Platypuses_!


End file.
